Eren solo un chico de 16 años
by paletas.de.menta
Summary: eres solo un chico de 16 años se da cuenta que de sus sentimientos a...(?)


Eren un chico de solo 16 años, es un chico tierno, muy sonriente y alegre, pero su vida cambio cuando entro al tropa de exploración. Conoció al no tan joven cabo rivaille, del cual se enamoró perdidamente. El joven eren se perdía en la mirada del pequeño cabo; aun estando lejos, se ruborizaba, su corazón latía con fuerza y no tardaba en cruzar miradas, pero el cabo no le importaba mucho.

Al caer la noche todos estaban en sus habitaciones dormidos, pero Eren era el único despierto ya que no podía dormir por pensar en heichou. Se movía y rodaba en su cama, se tapaba la cara y cerraba los ojos pero al cerrarlos veía al joven cabo.  
-heichou,…heichou…- pronunciaba eren.  
Eren se levantó inquieto y se puso el pantalón ya que si salía solo en bóxer tenía miedo de que Hanji o cabo lo vieran así.  
Salió de su cuarto para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pero al llegar a la cocina vio al heichou sentado tomando un café, eren inmediatamente dio la media vuelta para regresarse a su cuarto, pero apenas que avanzo un paso el joven cabo le hablo…  
-Oii, mocoso!- dijo el joven cabo.  
-¡¿Q-q-que pasa heichou?!- dijo eren volteando muy bruscamente y con las mejillas rojas, apretando los puños de los nervios.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo cabo mientras dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza de café.  
-ammm…yo…venia por un vaso de agua- dijo eren nervioso y con la voz temblorosa  
-y porque no vas por ello?...acaso me tienes miedo eren?- dijo heichou mientras sacaba una pequeña sonrisa.  
-amm…no heichou…yo…no quería molestarlo…- eren entro a la cocina y tomo un vaso con agua.  
-Oii mocoso, siéntate que quiero hablar contigo- dijo Levi mientras cruzaba sus piernas.  
Eren asustado, tomo su vaso de agua y se dirigió dónde estaba heichou y tomo asiento.  
-Q…que sucede heichou- dijo eren nervioso y ruborizado.  
El joven cabo dejo su taza de café y entrelazo sus manos –Porque cada que me toca estar con ustedes mocosos, te distraes viéndome perdidamente y eso me molesta- dijo heichou mientras miraba fríamente a eren.  
Eren no respondió y se ruborizo más.  
-Eren…pierdo mi paciencia y si no respondes a putasos te sacare la respuesta-dijo el joven cabo muy molesto.  
-bueno…heichou, usted…me gusta- Dijo eren evitando la mirada poniéndose muy rojo, y temblaba por miedo a que heichou lo golpeara.

Heichou se sorprendió al escuchar eso, se levantó de su asiento y tomo a eren del cabello jalándolo. –tsk…mocoso de mierda, como puedes decir eso-.  
Eren miro a los ojos de heichou soltando lágrimas, apretaba los dientes y se ruborizaba, temblaba de miedo y su corazón latía con fuerza, no tenía control de su respiración…  
Heichou al ver a eren asustado lo soltó y tomo su mentón acercándose, estaba a unos centímetros de los labios de eren, reposo sus labios a los del menor dándole un apasionado beso, eren sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo heichou, eren se levantó sin cortar el beso y lo tomo de la cintura acercándolo más al abdomen del menor. Heichou corto el beso y empujo a eren, -mocoso de mierda que est…- Antes de termina de decirlo Eren se acercó a él de golpe y lo callo con un beso más apasionado que el anterior, tomo las muñecas de heichou y lo empujo a la pared. Este quedo inmovilizado ya que se dejó llevar por eren, solo se separaron para tomar un respiro. Eren estaba ansioso y excitado al igual que heichou, soltó las muñecas de heichou para poder quitarle la chaqueta y la camisa, tiro las prendas y empezó a darle unos pequeños mordiscos a su cuello. Heichou lo miraba sonrojado y no quería que eren lo viera a la cara, su respiración se aceleraba y todo el cuerpo de heichou deseaba por el de eren.  
-heichou- eren pronuncio su nombre con una voz que hacía que heichou se excitara más. Eren bajo una mano al abdomen de heichou y bajo hasta el cinturón y lo desabrocho quedando al descubierto su pelvis.  
Cuando eren iba a meter la mano en los pantalones de Levi escucharon pasos que se dirigían a donde estaban ellos, eren tomo las prendas y jalo a Levi bajo la mesa tirándolo, así quedando eren encima de Levi, -no grites- dijo eren en el oído de Levi.

.  
-Eren?..-¿estás aquí?- dijo petra mientras se asomaba en la puerta, se introdujo a la cocina a acomodar las sillas y a lavar los trastes que estaban.  
Mientras petra acomodaba las sillas eren mordía y besaba el pecho de cabo mientras bajaba su mano hasta el miembro de Levi – ¡¿eren que haces?¡- dijo heichou en voz baja agarrando a eren de los hombros.  
-no se preocupe, heichou- respondió eren mientras sacaba el miembro de Levi para empezar a masturbarlo.  
-Eren, no!- dijo en voz baja Levi mientras jadeaba.  
Eren saco una pequeña sonrisa perversa y empezó a lamer y chupar el miembro de cabo mientras lo masturbaba más rápido.  
Petra termino de lavar los trastes que estaban y se dirigió a su cuarto…  
-e…eren!- dijo Levi mientras jadeaba con más fuerza…-eren, déjalo ya…me…me voy a correr- dijo Levi.

Eren empezó a masturbarlo más rápido y a chuparlo con más fuerza, -Ahh!...- soltó un enorme gemido ya que se había corrido en la boca de eren…  
-m...mocoso de mierda- dijo Levi mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano.  
Eren lo miro y soltó una pequeña risita mientras se limpiaba la boca de ese líquido blanco que había soltado Levi.  
Levi lo miro asombrado y se ruborizo, se acomodó el pantalón y salió debajo de la mesa –vamos a mi cuarto- dijo Levi ruborizado. –s…si!- dijo eren, Levi tomo la muñeca de eren y fueron a pasos largos al cuarto, al entrar eren cerró la puerta y jalo a Levi a la cama quedando en la misma posición que estaban cuando se ocultaban bajo la mesa, eren tomo la mano de Levi y la dirigió al enorme bulto que estaba asomado en los pantalones del menor.  
-lo quiere o no?- dijo eren mientras sacaba una pequeña sonrisa pervertida, Levi lo miro con un enojo y empujo a eren quedando ahora levi encima del menor. –cállate mocoso de mierda, no órdenes a tus mayores- dijo levi enojado, eren soltó una pequeña risita y dirigió sus manos al los glúteos del mayor apretándolos, levi lo miro con un odio y ruborizado –tsk…estúpido mocos…- antes de terminar la frase sus labios estaban siendo ocupados por los de eren, ya que lo beso de repente.  
Mientras lo besaba muy apasionadamente apretaba más los glúteos del mayor y luego eren lo empujo sin cortar el beso quedando así de nuevo en la misma posición, eren arriba y levi abajo.  
Eren abrió las piernas de heichou con sus manos y con una pierna frotaba el miembro del mayor, heichou trataba de empujarlo pero al sentir la pierna del menor frotando apretó con fuerza los brazos de eren y corto el beso para soltar un pequeño jadeo, eren lo miro y froto con más fuerza y rapidez, levi jadeo más duro y su respiración iba a un ritmo muy rápido y chocaba con la respiración del joven titán, eren al ver al mayor muy agitado paro y se empezó a quitarse el pantalón, heichou al ver eso se ruborizo y veía a eren cada movimiento.  
Eren se quieto la última prenda dejando a la vista su enorme miembro erecto, se acercó a levi y le quito el pantalón con rapidez ya que estaba muy ansioso y excitado, el mayor se dejó llevar ya que no podía más, quería ser parte de eren.  
Levi se volteo y se recargo sobre la pared mostrando una vista perfecta de su trasero, eren al ver eso tomo al mayor de la cintura y froto su miembro en la entrada del mayor logrando desesperarlo, el mayor recargo su frente en la pared.  
Eren entro de un golpe,-Ahh!..Ahh!..- Levi soltó un enorme gemido ya que eren toco en un punto exacto, -a…acabas de correrte?- dijo eren.  
Levi bajo la mirada y apretaba los puños jadeando con fuerza –n…no pude evitarlo, golpeaste ese punto directamente…ugh…así que…-  
Eren lo tomo de la cintura y empezó a mover las caderas en un lento va y ve. Levi empezó a jadear más fuerte al sentir a eren dentro suyo, los movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos y más bruscos, levi jadeaba y gemía con más fuerza, eren con una mano agarraba la cintura y con otra tomo el miembro del cabo y empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas, haciendo que es este gimiera con más intensidad dejándolo así casi sin aire.  
Levi rasgaba la pared de tanta excitación, jadeaba y gemía con fuerzas, no tenía control de su respiración, eren paro su embestida, tomo a levi de los brazos y lo cargo aun con su miembro dentro del interior, recargo levi en la pared empezando a darle de nuevo embestidas más rápidas mientras mordía su cuello, subía y bajaba, levi puso sus manos sobre la espalda de eren y lo rasguñaba de una forma bestial, esto provoco más a eren y empezó a darle muy duro contra la pared –Ahhh!...e-ere….ngh…ah…m-mocoso…no tan fuerte!-dijo levi.  
Eren ignoro a heichou y empezó a lamer y morder su cuello, -Ahhh…m-mocoso ahí no!- eren comenzó a dar las embestidas cada vez más rápidas, vio al joven cabo y le dio un beso que lo dejo sin aire.  
-Ahhh…Ahhhh…e-eren para…m-me v…me voy a correr!- dijo levi muy excitado y entre cortado, -heichou aguante un poco más- dijo eren, ya que estaba a punto de correrse también, dio un par de embestidas muy brusca provocando que el cabo y el joven titán gimieran muy fuerte~  
Levi sintió que un líquido caliente que invadía en su interior, Suspiró cansado y agitado, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared aun sintiendo los efectos del post-orgasmo y cerró los ojos. Eren llevo a levi a la cama y se acostó junto a él y lo abrazo fuertemente aun agitado. Levi inmediatamente correspondió el abrazo y se quedó dormido junto a eren.

Este es mi primer fanfic espero y les guste mucho n.n cualquier queja es aceptable...


End file.
